Talk:Double Trouble/@comment-7180588-20170317212023
Welcome to the Chase McFly's Elite ANT Force Fanfiction Wikia chat *Rick Sanhez has joined the ANT Farm. *3:13Chase McFly Hello *3:13Rick Sanhez ? *3:13Chase McFly I said hello, is that wrong? *3:14Rick Sanhez no *Duggie Davenport has joined the ANT Farm. *3:14Chase McFly Hey Duggie *Let's begin, shall we? *Zack: London, it's finally time *Our divorce is about to be finalized *3:16Duggie Davenport London: ok. *3:17Chase McFly Zack: Are you ready? *3:17Duggie Davenport Yeah. *3:18Chase McFly A few hours later... *Zack: Well, I have custody of Paris on weekdays *3:18Duggie Davenport Ok. *3:19Chase McFly I'm moving to Boston, alright? *That's where London is *3:19Duggie Davenport Ok *3:19Chase McFly *Maya *(Zack leaves with Paris) *(Without, it's a saturday there) *Paisley: London do you want to hang out together? *3:20Duggie Davenport yeah. *3:21Chase McFly Paisley: Cool, what do you liek to do? *3:22Duggie Davenport Shop *3:22Chase McFly Paisley: Wow, you're so much like Lexi *Do you want to borrow my dumbphone? *It has a peanut butter screen and a back scratcher *3:23Duggie Davenport sure. *3:24Chase McFly Paisley: I'm going to go play with a music box. *3:24Duggie Davenport Ok *3:24Chase McFly Thinsg have been depressing since Lexi 2 was lost *Rick Sanhez has left the chat. *3:26Chase McFly (Paisley gets the music box and fumbles around as London eats peanut butter) *One hour later... *3:26Duggie Davenport ok. *3:26Chase McFly Paisley: London, can you go to the beach? *SaveLabRats has joined the ANT Farm. *3:27Chase McFly I am out of sand to sprinkle in the player *3:27SaveLabRats what'd I miss? *3:27Chase McFly (Hi Save) *3:27SaveLabRats hi *3:27Chase McFly (Now we are doing the current show sorry) *3:28SaveLabRats what about the fletcher and Angus part *3:28Chase McFly (That can wait until later, ok?) *3:28SaveLabRats k *Duggie Davenport has left the chat. *3:29Chase McFly Oh *Duggie left *We can do it now *3:29SaveLabRats k *3:30Chase McFly Oliver: Angus, these are the yummiest pretzels ever *3:30SaveLabRats Angus: I'm confused who is fletcher and who is the other guy? *3:31Chase McFly (PM) *3:32SaveLabRats Angus: cool *3:32Chase McFly Oliver: Excuse me, I need to use the bathrroom *3:32SaveLabRats Angus: It's right over there *3:32Chase McFly Oliver: Thanks *3:32SaveLabRats (PM) *3:36Chase McFly (Oliver goes to the bathroom) *He sees his reflection *His reflection blinks when he doesn't *Oliver backs up *3:36SaveLabRats Oliver:what...the... *3:36Chase McFly Oliver goes in front of the mirror *His reflection copies his movements and patterns *And sneezes *Fletcher: Ah-choo! *3:37SaveLabRats Oliver: Aaah! *3:37Chase McFly Fletcher: Ahhh! *Fletcher runs into the room *Fletcher: Aah, the aliens have invaded us! *3:38SaveLabRats Oliver: Who is that? *3:38Chase McFly What rae you doing here, you freaky clone? *3:38SaveLabRats Whats wrong w him *3:38Chase McFly Fletcher calms down and looks at Oliver *3:39SaveLabRats (oliver said that BTW u can put that in *3:39Chase McFly Fletcher: Who are you, what is your name? *(Sure) *3:39SaveLabRats Oliver: im oliver *3:39Chase McFly Why are you at Z-tech? What is your talent? *3:39SaveLabRats Oliver: I'm bionic *3:40Chase McFly Ha ha, bionic you? That's some laughs! *Show me one of your abilities *3:40SaveLabRats Oliver shoots ice *Oilver lifts a table *3:42Chase McFly Fletcher: I sure believe you now...that you're a superhero! *How did you become one? *3:43SaveLabRats Oliver: I touched a space rock *3:43Chase McFly Fletcher: Where were youwwhen you touched the space rock? *What city? *3:44SaveLabRats Oliver: Philadelphia. *3:44Chase McFly Fletcher: That's where I was born! *3:44SaveLabRats Oliver:uhhh.... cool *3:45Chase McFly My parents divorced when I was 1 *We moved to San Francisco after that *Dad remarried, Mom stayed here *I think my Mom was named Brittany *Something like that *What was your early life like? *3:47SaveLabRats Oliver: I read tons of comic books and hung out with my bfs kaz. were still friends btw. Also when I was 16 and got superpowers I discovered my mom was the supervillan *(I meant bff not bfs) *3:48Chase McFly Fletcher: Did you know any other superheroes? *Where did you meet them? *3:49SaveLabRats Oliver: Skylar Storm *3:49Chase McFly Fletcher: Nice name. This is a picture of my birth mother *Bridget *Her name is Bridget *3:49SaveLabRats Oliver: Aaaaah whats that *3:50Chase McFly Fletcher: We are twins, Oliver *Crazy isn't it? *3:50SaveLabRats Oliver: yeah *3:50Chase McFly Olive: Fletcher! Fletcher! *Fletcher: We're coming! *Hello everybody, it's us, Oliver and Fletcher. Now, we know what you were thinking *We were shocked, but now we know we're twins *3:52SaveLabRats Chyna: wow *3:52Chase McFly (Chyna faints) *Olive: Quick, somebody get the smelling salts! *Skylar, Bree, Kaz, Oliver, go get them *So I can be alone with Fletcher *Heh heh heh *And, uh, to revive Chyna! *3:56SaveLabRats Oliver: I'm not flecther *3:56Chase McFly Fletcher: Bye bye, Oliver *Olive: GO GET THE SALTS NOW! *Later... *Chyna: Fletcher? Olive? Is that you? What happened? *3:58SaveLabRats (u can take out the part where he says I'm not fletcher) *3:58Chase McFly (K) *Duggie Davenport has joined the ANT Farm. *4:02Chase McFly Welcome back, duggie *We're on Double Trouble *Want to join? *Duggie Davenport has left the chat. *4:03Chase McFly Okay then *4:03SaveLabRats (what do I say) *4:03Chase McFly Continue *(Olive should say "You had a nasty fall" *4:04SaveLabRats Olive: You had a nasty fall *4:05Chase McFly Chyna: I had this weird dream, Fletcher had a lookalike named... *(notices Oliver and screams0 *Then it wasn't a dream! *There really are tow of my boyfriend, except one isn't really my BF, just my crush! *I am so confused! *4:06SaveLabRats Oliver: Your not the only one *4:07Chase McFly Skylar: You guys want to make an Elite ANT Force? *It's a new idea I had *4:07SaveLabRats Olive, Chyna, fletcher: sure *4:07Chase McFly Since Chase is no longer in the group, I figured we needed soem new talented members to replace him *Olive, what is your talent? *4:08SaveLabRats Olive: I have an amazing memory *4:08Chase McFly Oliver: Can I be the brains and Mission Leader now that Chase si gone? *4:09SaveLabRats (I miss chase we don't even get 2 see Adam or Leo) *4:09Chase McFly Kaz: Oliver, now that I think about it, Skylar should be our muscle) *4:10SaveLabRats Skylar: Thanks, Kaz *4:10Chase McFly (Don't worry, we'll see Leo again in Episode 5, this is episode 2) *Skylar falls to the ground *4:10SaveLabRats (cool thanks *4:10Chase McFly A hole on her neck opens *4:11SaveLabRats (PM) *4:11Chase McFly Her bionic chip falls out, burned and bruised *Chyna: Oh no, Skylar's out *This is unusable, this chip *4:12SaveLabRats Oliver: Skylar! Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *4:12Chase McFly Oliver: There's one way I can think of to save her *Kaz, remember when the Annihilator turned her evil? *4:13SaveLabRats (should we keep the part oliver says no?) *4:13Chase McFly (Sure) *4:13SaveLabRats k *Kaz: A lot of things in the past I don't remember *4:14Chase McFly Oliver: We'll make a time machine, replace her contaminated powers with mine, and kill the Annihilator *I can impersonate him to keep the timeline on track *Sad that Skylar's bionics delayed her death by only a year *4:15SaveLabRats Bree: will she still have her bionic? *4:15Chase McFly Oliver: No *4:15SaveLabRats (PM) *4:15Chase McFly She will have my powers and never get her bionics *4:16SaveLabRats Bree: But her original powers! *4:16Chase McFly No, they will be thrown away *Disposed of *4:16SaveLabRats Bree: she can't just shoot ice *4:17Chase McFly Olive: Give him a chance, Bree. \\ *Besides, aren't your uncle and brother able to make a time machine? *Angus: I can help *I am a computer science prodigy *Let's go call them